RWBY: Codename KNGT
by MysteriousBlade
Summary: Nick Sanchez, a human who loves the Faunus and would love nothing more then to see them treated as equals, has been accepted into Beacon personally by Ozpin. He's not sure why, but it may deal with his past.. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Standing in a corner on the VTOL. Headed to Beacon. Yet another place for Faunus discrimination and another place to make me hate humanity. Laughing to myself I looked around the ship. There was a girl wearing a red hood that has beautiful silver eyes. Looks young to be headed to Beacon. The young one is hugging a tall blond who likes to show her body off. And there's this blond boy who keeps running around.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. Glynda Goodwitch is my name." The woman had appeared out of thin air. "Privileged few have the honor of being selected to go to this prestigious academy! Count your self lucky. The world is experiencing an incredible time of peace." She disappeared, gasps coming from all present.

I was laughing to myself, peace was far from what was going through my mind.

"Wow! You can see Signal from up here!" The girl with the silver eyes said.

I stood up and strolled over to the window. All I saw was hate and ignorance, the world lost its beauty for me long ago. I heard gagging sounds. The blond haired boy had thrown up.

"Oh, Yang, gross! There's puke on your shoe!" Yang looked down and started to freak. "Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross!" She started to run around with the silver eyed girl.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at her. I rolled my eyes, idiots.

The VTOL started to make the decent towards Beacon. When the door opened "Vomit boy" puked into the trashcan.

"Wow." Yang and the silver eyed girl said in unison.

"Vale has nothing on this!" Yang said.

The silver eyed girl had stars in her eyes as she looked at all the other students weapons. I stood in the crowd with my hood up. That rule I had learned when young. If you could blend in it made you harder to spot. Which made it easier to do...things. So I moved to the nearest bench. I raised an eyebrow, why even watch? I should just be trying to get through this nonsense.

Yang ran off with a bunch of "friends" and now this silver eyed girl looked helpless as she fell back into a bunch of suitcases. Sending them flying in the air. Raising an eyebrow I wondered who would need all that?

Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company. Another reason to hate humanity. Her father's company treated the Faunus like shit. Overworked them and gave them almost no pay. Might as well have been slaves, hell they were slaves. Why the hell is she even here? Shouldn't she be back at home playing politics and economics, not being a dammed Huntress? Whatever her reason to be here, status was the main reason. I couldn't make out the conversation, but it sounded like Weiss was letting this girl have it. Until the girl sneezed and an explosion happened.

"Dust explosion, good job Weiss, you're a fucking genius." I mumbled. Weiss continued to let her have it till a girl with a black bow started walking over. The way she moved, her eyes, and that little black bow. She was definitely a Faunus. Yet she looked so familiar. Weiss looked angry and walked away. The girl with the bow also started to walk away. I looked over and "Vomit boy" picked up the silver eyed girl. I started to walk over to them. What the hell was I doing? Trying to make friends. Of course I didn't stop though.

"You okay Silver eyes?" I said. Both jumped and turned around.

"Saw that?" Silver Eyes blushed a bit.

"Yeah from that bench over there." I stuck my thumb out to point to the bench. "The name is Nick Sanchez, what's yours Silver Eyes?"

"Ru-Ruby." I gave a small smirk.

"Fits you," turning and looking over at the tall blond before me. " And yours?

Holding his head high he said, "Jaune Arc, but you can call me Jaune." I raised an eyebrow. The Arc's a well respected name, but this boy didn't seem the part.

"Pleasure to meet you two." I laughed. I always hated saying that, but for once I meant it. These two seemed differentf from most I had met. Not all humans are Faunus haters, but most fill the role, which makes me hate humanity. "Silver...Ruby, where are you headed?" I wanted to know this girl better. Unique, and those dammed silver eyes, soul piercing.

Shrugging she said, "Don't know to be honest."

"Right, well I'll meet up with you two at some point. I'm heading inside, catch you around." turning around I head towards Beacon, wondering if I would see that pretty Faunus again.

Inside people were all talking. I looked around and Professor Ozpin was standing up on stage at the podium.

"Keeping this brief I will only say this. You all have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and hone your skills. For the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, your energy in need of purpose, a direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that it can only carry you so far. Now it's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walked off stage to have Ms. Goodwitch take his place.

'"Gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," said Ms. Goodwitch. I raised an eyebrow and laughed. Guess he wanted to seem strict and mysterious, he succeeded. I saw Ruby, and she waved to me. I gave a small smirk and gave a quick peace sign salute. My stomach got little butterflies. Weird. It looks like I should find a quiet spot to sleep tonight.

Later that night I found a corner and sat down. I had my hoodie on and never took it off without a good reason. It was white with a point on the end of the hood. With the words "Were It So Easy" written on the chest. The mark of shame over my heart. I had my hood up, munching on an apple, till a familiar voice called out.

"Hello!" said Ruby standing there with Yang.

"Hey Ruby. Who's your friend?" I said. Yang held out her hand.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." grabbing her hand I shook it.

"Name's Nick. Pleasure to meet you Yang." The awkward silence lasted till Ruby broke it.

"Well I guess I should head back now...I ah...wanted to introduce you two. Catch you later Nick." Ruby said as she started to walk away. I nodded.

"Didn't tell me he was a cutie." Yang whispered to Ruby.

"Be quiet, he can hear you!"

I raised an eyebrow. Cute? Not often am I complemented. I stood up and stretched, I looked over and caught the eye of the Faunus girl from earlier. I took a deep breath strolled over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey." I said, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Hello."

"So, what's your name?"

"Blake."

Belladonna, my old friend. "Blake Belladonna, I knew you looked familiar." I said.

Lowering her book. Those amber eyes. Locked to my hazel. God dammit. Eyes were always a weak spot of mine.

"Nick? Nick Sanchez?" looking surprised she said.

"How have you been Blake?" I lowered my voice, "Still with the White Fang?" shaking her head.

"No. I couldn't be apart of it after they started raiding. Made me sick to my stomach." I laughed, Blake was always like that, never wanting to hurt the innocent.

"But they're human, why does it matter?" shooting me a glare which pierced through my soul.

"Because they have emotions like you and I!" I laughed.

"And so do we. But do they care? No, humans care about three things, and that's money, power, and dust, nothing more, nothing less." Now she started laughing.

"Talking as if you're a Faunus! Your Human are you not? The race you despise so much. Why can't you consider that not all humans are bad? I mean just look at yourself, there are others like you you know."

I growled. "Well maybe if more of them were kinder to the Faunus I wouldn't feel that way! Most humans hate the Faunus, or don't care what happens to them! The ones that do don't support us, they sit and just watch!" I was angry. Faunus-Human relations tended to do that to me. Reaching out Blake patted my shoulder.

"Relax, before you attract anymore attention to us." I looked around and Ruby and Yang were standing in front of us.

"Nick you alright? You were starting to raise your voice." Ruby had a worried expression on her face. My face turned pale, just how loud was I?

"I'm fine, just started remembering something. Anyway I'm heading back to my things. Good night Ruby, Yang, and Blake. I'll find you in the morning." I stood up and walked away, not hearing the question Ruby had asked.

Christ. A long year was ahead of me.

* * *

So, I re-did chapter 1 to make it easier on the eyes, as well as smoother to read. My father got me this new program, which is so nice. It pretty much tells you all the things that are wrong with it. So I fixed most of it and boom, this seems much better. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this, or re-reading if you already did read this. Also, I still would like for you guys to tell me what I can do to improve upon this, hopefully though it won't be much.

-Blade


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and stretched, another night survived, great.. I grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. As I left, a bright orange haired girl and a black haired boy walked past me.

"Can you believe we have actually been at Beacon for more than twenty-four hours!" She said excitedly.

I looked over at the boy. He just started brushing his teeth, acting as if she wasn't there.

"Patience of a saint.." I mumbled.

I started to walk to where I stored my weapons yesterday, in locker 425, and grabbed my collapsible sword and crossbow. I smiled, these things were scared to me. The sword was crafted with material from the rarest volcanoes the planet has to offer. The mineral was called Dantium. It's basically iron that was re-smelted and made quite strong from the re-forging. The sword had a button on the handle that, when clicked, would shoot dust from all directions. So depending on what dust I had inserted into the sword would use that effect. The crossbow was made from lightweight titanium. I had the option of infusing the arrows with certain properties by using the appropriate dust. So I could make sleep arrows, fire arrows, etc.

I checked them both, they still worked properly. When everything was in working order I set them in their respective holsters.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune looked around frantically for his locker.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. And sure enough, Pyrrha Nikos was here. Pyrrha is another human who actually showed kindness to the Faunus, she always supported them when she was on the news. She admired them for what they were, instead of the usual response. I started to frown though, Weiss was trying to get Pyrrha to join her team.

They were talking about it till Jaune walked over and starting hitting on Weiss. I raised an eyebrow and walked over a little closer. This could be interesting. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Pyrrha ran up to Jaune. "Nice to meet you, Jaune!" She said excitedly. "Yeah yeah." He said while pushing her aside. She definitely liked him.

"Jesus, you truly are an idiot aren't you?" I mumbled quietly. I better help him out, plus I could learn a thing or two.

"Hello, hello." I smirked, why the hell was I doing this again? Yet again, talking to people. But I suppose since it's possible to be on a team with anybody, I should at least act friendly.

"Hello, who might you be?" Weiss asked, slightly less irritable now.

I bowed. "My name is Nick Sanchez, and it is an honor to meet you Mrs. Schnee." I laughed internally, I disliked this girl. Yet here I was, being as polite as possible.

She smiled and curtsied. "Thank you Nick, but you're too kind." I laughed again, I certaintly was.

I turned toward Pyrrha. "Ah yes, Mrs. Nikos." I bowed for her as well. "It is also an honor."

She blushed slightly, but she gave me a warm smile in return. "Please, just call me Pyrrha."

I nodded in response and looked at Jaune. "So Jaune, what are you doing with these two attractive women?"

Weiss huffed and looked at him. "He's quite the nuisance."

"Hey!" Jaune said in protest.

I raised an eyebrow at Pyrrha. She rubbed her arm, but said nothing. So, my thoughts are confirmed.

"Well, Jaune, why don't you hang with Ruby and Yang over there, they seem like they need some excitement."

He smirked as he looked at them. "They do don't they?" He gave me a nod and left after them.

Weiss gave me a smirk. "Thank you for getting rid of him."

I nodded in response. I gave her a quick look over, she was quite attractive, and that scar over her left eye. Must have been a hell of a cut.

The speakers stirred to life. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Pyrrha looked at me and gave me a smile. "It was nice meeting you." Weiss looked at me and smirked. They both gave me one last look, then left.

I looked around, the place was empty. I knew that one person was still here though.

"So Blake, I think we should be on a team, you know, for old times sake." I said aloud.

She walked towards me, away from the shadows. "We'll see,"

She ran her hand over the letters on my chest. "You never did explain what that symbol or phrase meant."

I smiled at her, she and I have been friends for so long, but I couldn't deny that she was incredibly attractive as well. She looked back and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll save that story for another time, but right now we should be heading out." She frowned but gave a nod in agreement. and we both made our way to the cliffs.

-At Beacon Cliffs-  
Everyone was standing on silver plates. Professor Ozpin was siping from his coffee mug. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

Ms. Goodwitch looked down at her scroll. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby mumbled, visibly worried.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin mentioned.

I raised my eyebrow. Interesting..

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby said loudly.

I smirked and looked over to Ruby. "You'll be fine silver eyes." I whispered.

Professor Ozpin continued. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

I looked around and saw Jaine raise his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin ignored him. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone started to strike a pose on their tile.

Jaune started to speak up again. "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin had a visible smile. "No. You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh-huh... Yeah." So Jaune is going to die. "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune yelled as he was flung.

Ozpin looked at me. "Your odds of getting a partner are slim, it appears you're the odd man out." He smirked and took a sip of coffee.

"Were it so easy." I said before being flung to the forest.

As I was flying I pulled out my sword and hit a branch at full speed with them and used the momentum to fling forward. I landed with a thud and started to check my surroundings until I heard screaming and saw a spear fly by me. "Thank you." Jaune said.

I started to walk away until Jaune spoke up. "Hey Nick, mind helping me down?" Jaune said while struggling.

I laughed. "I do mind, but don't worry, I'll meet up with you at the end." I said before running off into the woods.

I saw Pyrrha run past me. I smirked, hopefully Jaune isn't too blind, he got really lucky by grabbing Pyrrha's attention. I continued walking until I heard an explosion and saw smoke rising in the distance behind me. I pulled my crossbow out. I looked though the scope and saw fire spreading through the forest. Just then four Ursa came from the bushes. I smirked and rolled my head and started shaking my wrists.

I used my semblance to teleport. They roared and one of them charged at the spot I was just standing. I teleported toward the closest one and slit his throat so no sound could be made. I used my crossbow and shot another in the head.. Ursa were child's play, especially with my semblance. My semblance was strange, it was almost like magic. I had the power to see objects and people through walls, teleport, and stop time for a short amount of time. Which made killing grimm very easy.

The last one was looking around desperately for me, wanting revenge for killing it's brothers. I snuck over to it and started to pet it. It might be weird, but Ursa pelts always felt soft. It instantly turned around and swung its arm in a wide arc around it. I narrowly avoided getting hit and shot it right in between its eyes. Quick, clean, and efficient, just like every assassin should be. I put the crossbow back into its holster and started to make my way towards this so called temple.

* * *

So, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just haven't had the motivation to write this. Anyway, hope you enjoy and again, tell me what I can do to make this better.

P.S. I'll give you a bonus to anyone who can tell me what Nick's powers and weapons are based off of.

-Blade


	3. Chapter 3

I finally found the forest temple and saw all the others there.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang screamed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure why not." I said aloud.

The others looked over at me.

"Come to join the party Nick?" Yang have me a sly smile.

I gave a smirk back. "Of course, I see you found Blake before I did."

I walked over to the temple and grabbed a black knight. I turned around and looked at the group. Blake just mouthed sorry and Yang raised an eyebrow. But Ruby was pointing up. "Umm... Yang?" I looked up and saw something so good I wish I could take a picture. So a Nevermore grabbed Weiss. I smirked.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby looked up and replied. "I said 'jump'!"

Everybody was looking up at this point and Blake broke the silence. "She's gonna fall."

Ruby brushed that comment aside. "She'll be fine."

Ren rolled his eyes. "She's falling."

Jaune jumped from the tree he was hanging in and caught her. Jaune smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Just... dropping in?" Then he looked down and it didn't go well then.

Jaune gulped. "Oh, God." He gave her one final look before falling.

"Oh, noooooooo-" Jaune landed face down while Weiss landed hard on his back. I laughed, oh Jaune, leave this stuff to the grown ups.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "My hero."

"My back..." Jaune mumbled in return. I looked off in the distance and saw Pyrrha getting chased by what appeared to be...yep, a Death Stalker.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said with the sarcasm as thick as the air.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said before running towards the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled to her little sister.

I pulled my sword out and unfolded it. I ran after her, using my Aura to increase my speed. Ruby, started firing Crescent Rose to increase her speed with the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two met, the Death Stalker swiped Ruby away and she got knocked back into my arms.

"You alright Silver Eyes?"

"D-Do-Don't worry, I'm alright.." Ruby ran out of my arms and turned around to face the monster and started shooting at it's head.

"Run Ruby! I can handle this!" I yelled to her.

She looked uncertain, but nodded in response and started running. In the distance I heard Yang yelling "Ruby!". I looked the Death Stalker in the eyes and growled. It hissed in response and swung it's huge stinger towards me. I jumped out of it's way and started running down the length of it, slashing as I ran. It hissed and flung me forward. I landed back with the others. I looked to see where Ruby was, the Nevermore shot its feathers and Ruby was trapped by one of them.

Yang looked scared. "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby was struggling to pull her cloak out. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker started running and was right behind her now, about to stab her with it's stinger.

"Shit!" I yelled while running toward her.

A white blur raced past me and reached Ruby and the Death Stalker before I did. It was Weiss, she used her dust to freeze the stinger in place. Good, Ruby was safe.

"You are so childish!" Weiss said with annoyance.

Ruby opened her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowered her arms from the futile position over her head as she stared at her savior, Weiss.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said surprised.

Weiss continued her rant about Ruby. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

I raised an eyebrow, Weiss was actually trying to be nice, it was very strange to see.

Ruby looked up at her. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

Weiss breathed a sigh. "You're fine."

She started to walk back with the others. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, then closed her eyes and clasps her hands. "Normal knees..." she whispered as she got up. She looked over at the Death Stalker as it struggled to escape with its tail trapped in the ice.

"Whoa!" She gasped.

I sighed in relief, just glad she was safe. Yang rushed up to Ruby and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

They walked back to where we were all standing. Jaune, looking slightly scared, finally speaks up. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

I looked around at the others. "Let's just grab a relic and run. No need for fighting these things." I said.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Agreed, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby looked at everyone. "They're right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. Like Nick said, there's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune smiled. "Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" I smirked. Oh Jaune, weakest of the bunch.

Ruby went over and grabbed a white knight and Jaune took hold of a white rook, smiling at each other as they grabbed them. The Death Stalker continued to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

Ren pulled out his weapons and started heading towards the cliffs. "Time we left!"

Ruby nodded. "Right." She waved to the group. "Let's go!"

Me, Yang, and Blake stayed behind.

"What is it?" Blake asked Yang.

I looked over at her and she was looking at Ruby with a smile on her face.

"Nothing..." She said as she followed the group.

I looked over at Blake and shrugged. She just smiled back and we both followed after the others. Next step, getting to the cliff in one piece.

* * *

So it's a little shorter, and boring. But we're getting there.

-Blade


End file.
